


Driven to Distraction

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Groping, Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Nudist Beach’s naked soldiers did anything for Inumuta… Except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 19, if you're watching the dub as it airs.

_It’s strange…_ thought Inumuta, as a squad of Nudist Beach soldiers in regulation uniforms trooped by his work station, _How being around naked people all the time completely desexualizes it._

It had been three weeks since the COVERS had overran Honouji Academy, and the Elite Four were now firmly ensconced within the ranks of Nudist Beach. The Four even donned the uniforms of their newfound allies (although Mikisugi did complain that Inumuta’s NB uniform barely passed muster by his standards).

Yet none of those toned, taut Nudist Beach bodies, male or female, did anything for Inumuta’s libido… Which he realized was odd, considering he was a teenaged boy with hormones that should rage constantly. Then again, there was this little matter of the whole world being taken over by Life Fibers to worry about, which was far more important than ogling barely dressed humans.

…Or so Inumuta thought. However, there was one Nudist Beach member that could distract him from his work, though he would never admit it aloud.

A flicker of white fabric caught the corner of Inumuta’s eye, and he couldn’t help but glance in that direction.

_Iori._

Inumuta wasn’t sure why Iori’s new uniform bothered him so. Unlike the Elite Four, he was dressed almost exactly the same as he did at Hounouji Academy, in a gas mask and lab coat… Except now, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. (Or was he? It was really hard for Inumuta to tell.)

_Perhaps I have a lab coat fetish? No, that can’t be it, Mikisugi wears one too… Or, more appropriately, takes it off…_

Maybe it was because he couldn’t tell if Iori was wearing anything under the lab coat that frustrated him so. Inumuta hated incomplete data on anything, regardless of how inconsequential it may be.

_Yes, that must be it. Though I’m surprised I haven’t figured this out by now…_ Trying to be unobtrusive, Inumuta scanned Iori’s outfit for any useful clues.

_Hmmm… Iori wears his lab coat far too loosely for me to detect any pantyline… And the fabric itself is far too thick to see through. It is white, though… Perhaps if spilled water all over Iori, I’d be able to tell… Argh, what the hell am I thinking?!_

Inumuta got a grip on himself. _Displacement activity, that’s what this is. I’m distracting myself from the important work at hand, with minor trivialities. I need to concentrate._ He focused his attention back to the monitor in front of him.

“Inumuta.”

Inumuta turned, to find himself facing the lab coat in question, held shut by a strategically placed Nudist Beach logo. He supposed he could answer the question that had been dogging his thoughts right now, but he also didn’t want to deal with the uncomfortable questions that would arise by staring at Iori’s crotch.

He looked Iori in the eyes. “Yes?”

“I could use your opinion on something. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Inumuta got up from his seat. _I suppose I should use this opportunity to settle this conundrum once and for all…_

xXx

“So, this is what you’ve been working on,” mused Inumuta, as he stared at the large device sitting on the floor of Iori’s private lab. It looked like a cross between a jet engine and a pulse cannon.

Iori nodded. “If my calculations are correct, this device should potentially be able to safely extract humans that have been absorbed by COVERS.”

“Uh huh.” Inumuta knew he should be paying better attention to such an important discovery, but he was too distracted by thoughts of Iori, to concentrate.

_I suppose I could just ask him if he’s wearing anything under the coat… Hah. If he was a woman, he’d slap me, and a man’s reaction would be even worse._

Iori didn’t seem to notice Inumuta’s preoccupation; he continued to list the device’s specifications, as he fussed around it. Inumuta took this opportunity to gather more data on his oblivious target.

_I can’t tell from the back, not even up close. Maybe I should try look down his coat from the front… Bah, I’d feel like some naughty schoolboy trying to look down his teacher’s cleavage, and it’d probably go over just as well…_

Inumuta sighed to himself. _This is idiotic. I should really focus on the task at hand._

“So what exactly did you need my help on, Iori?” he asked aloud.

“I can’t get the jet intake mechanism to work quite right. I was hoping you could give me some suggestions… Well here, let me show you the problem…”

Iori bent over the device. Inumuta blinked, then pushed up his glasses.

_Huh. I suppose that’s convenient…_ He ogled Iori’s butt overtly, without any trace of shame.

_Hmm… I still don’t see any pantyline, his coat isn’t tight enough around… there._

Simple observation wasn’t getting Inumuta anywhere, so he decided on a more practical approach.

_I suppose I could try touching him… there. He probably won’t notice, right?_ Inumuta reached out gingerly…

Needless to say, Iori noticed.

Iori whirled around to face Inumuta. “What the heck was that?”

In the face of Iori’s sudden fury, Inumuta blanked out completely… The only reply that came to mind, was the most cliche one possible.

“Um… My hand slipped?”

“Like hell! You grabbed my ass! What’s with that?”

Inumuta decided to be honest. “I just wanted to know if you were wearing anything underneath your lab coat.”

There was a pause.

“And you couldn’t just ask?!”

“Oh, like you’d take that well…”

“And you thought copping a feel would be better?!”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time…” muttered Inumuta. “By the way, wearing underwear is against Nudist Beach regulations; Gamagori would disapprove.”

“Gamagori isn’t the Disciplinary Chair anymore! And besides, do you have any idea how drafty it is, walking around in nothing but a lab coat?”

“I’m not wearing any underwear under my uniform.”

Iori’s eye twitched slightly at that. “But… At least you’re wearing pants!”

“Yes, and Mikisugi chewed me out for that. But I argued that Sanageyama’s approved uniform only had six square inches less fabric than mine did, and he relented, though I had to promise not to wear any underwear underneath.”

Iori’s eye continued to twitch. Seeing his expression, Inumuta tried to make amends.

“Look, I’m sorry I… Er, grabbed your ass, Iori. You’re right, I should’ve just asked you, even it was a foolish question. I apologize.”

Iori sighed heavily. “I suppose I may have overreacted a bit as well. It’s just that I thought…” He fell silent.

“Thought what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“That didn’t sound like nothing to me…”

“All right!” snapped Iori. “I thought you were checking me out, okay?”

“Checking you… Out?” To be honest, it was actually true, but Inumuta wasn’t about to admit it out loud. He paused in thought for a moment.

“Wait… If you didn’t mind my touching you, then why did you get so mad?”

“You caught me off guard, all right? Besides, who wouldn’t react like I did? Somebody randomly groping your butt, even if it was a friend?”

“I suppose you do have a point.”

Another thought then occurred to Inumuta.

“Does that mean… You’ve been checking me out too, Iori?”

“Wha… What makes you say that?”

“I just thought… It might be mutual, that’s all.”

Iori bit his lip. Then he blurted out:

“I really like your chest, all right?”

“My chest? Is that so…?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

Inumuta stared down at his exposed chest. He hardly thought it was anything to write home about.

“Well… Most of Nudist Beach have far better abs than me. It’s not like I even work out.”

“Hah! I look like a ninety-nine pound weakling compared to you! I mean, look at me!” Iori pulled open his lab coat with both hands. “I hardly have any muscle definition at all…”

His voice trailed off. It had just occurred to Iori that he had just flashed Inumuta, like some sicko pervert at the park.

Iori felt his face flush, and closed his coat immediately. As he did so, Inumuta blinked, as if a spell was broken.

“Huh. White briefs?” he said aloud.“I always thought you’d wear something more fashionable, Iori.”

The words were out of Inumuta’s mouth before he could think about it, and he mentally cursed. Sometimes, he wished his smart ass brain wasn’t wired directly to his mouth.

Iori looked like he want to cry, punch or slap Inumuta, or possibly all three at once; Inumuta wouldn’t blame him. But Iori opted for a different choice, and turned to storm out of the room.

_Dammit…_ “Ah, Iori wait!”

Inumuta managed to grab Iori’s wrist before he could run away.

“Let go, damn you! Haven’t you humiliated me enough, already?”

Inumuta snagged Iori’s other wrist and pulled him over, as the latter squirmed.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, Iori,” said Inumuta quietly. “And to be perfectly honest, I really like your body.”

Iori stopped struggling. “What?”

“I said, I like your body. It’s beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“You… You’re just saying that.”

“I’m being sincere. I’d take your body over anyone else’s in Nudist Beach.” Inumuta mentally checked that last sentence, and corrected himself. “Er… When I say take your body, I don’t mean literally take your body… Er…”

Iori watched as Inumuta grew progressively flustered, as his speech became more laced with unintentional innuendo. Iori couldn’t help but smile wrily.

“All right, I believe you.” Iori pulled himself out of Inumuta’s grip… Only to grab him by the collar.

“But… You have to take responsibility.”

“Uh… What kind of reponsibility?” asked Inumuta, trying to avoid his gaze. This was beginning to sound like the sort of smutty video game that Inumuta wouldn’t openly admit to playing.

“You groped my butt, so I demand a similar recompense… Except that I would like to touch your chest instead.”

“My chest, huh?” mused Inumuta. _I guess Iori was serious when he said he liked it…_

Inumuta nodded. “Very well, I agree to your terms.”

“Good,” said Iori, with a smirk.

Just then, he gave Inumuta a surprisingly strong push. Caught off guard, Inumuta nearly stumbled, but managed to brace himself on the wall behind him. Then, he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall by Iori, who placed a palm on Inumuta’s chest.

“I really do like your body,” purred Iori. And it really was a purr; there was something about his face mask that caused an odd, reverberating effect up close. He began to trace the contours of Inumuta’s pectoral muscles with a fingertip.

“I never really cared for overly toned bodies. Your body is more natural, but still defined… I’m so envious.”

“Is… that so?” As much as Inumuta was enjoying this, he wished Iori would just get it over with. Inumuta had a fair amount of self-control, but this situation was testing its limits.

However, Iori didn’t seem like he was in any hurry to finish up. Inumuta tried not to squirm.

“Hey, I didn’t touch you for this long…” he finally protested, breathing heavily.

“You also saw me in my underwear,” countered Iori, as he continued to run his fingertips lightly over Inumuta’s chest. “I’m only paying it in kind.”

“But you flashed me!”

“…And then you made fun of my underwear.”

Inumuta fell silent. There wasn’t really anything he could counter that with.

He was so close, that Inumuta could see the steam forming on Iori’s clear gas mask. His breathing was almost in sync with his own… It was maddening.

Inumuta closed his eyes. This was bad… If this went on for any longer, he was going to embarass himself completely… And in front of Iori, no less.

“You do realize that I’m done now, right?”

Inumuta opened his eyes, to see Iori standing back and smirking at him.

“Consider us even,” grinned Iori.

Inumuta pushed off the wall with somewhat shaky legs.

“I… should probably return to my work station.”

Iori nodded, all business-like again.

“I understand. Let me walk you out.”

Iori held the lab door open for Inumuta. Just as Inumuta was about to exit the room, Iori spoke up.

“Inumuta?”

“Yes?”

Iori looked sheepish. “Um… You won’t tell anyone else about my underwear, will you?”

“Now, why would I do that?” replied Inumuta. _I intend to keep that delicious morsel of data all to myself,_ he added mentally. “Besides, not everybody likes going commando,” he continued aloud. “I certainly don’t.”

Iori cocked his head to one side. It wasn’t very obvious, but… Inumuta just knew that Iori was checking out his ass. He decided not to comment on it.

“So… Are you really not wearing any underwear?” asked Iori thoughtfully.

Inumuta pushed his glasses up, and smiled beneath his collar.

“Would you like to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, Iori ended up pretty Tsundere in this; also, this is probably the most times I’ve ever used the word ass in a story. *coughs* (But it did seem appropriate, considering the context and the series.)


End file.
